IT'S NOT OVER YET
by xxxSAMMYxxxDAUGTHERxOFxPOSIDEN
Summary: After getting out of tartarus the demigods still face the rest of the monsters that got free what they have to do is crazy and out of this world but could change everything or ruin. read to find out * follow favorite and reveiw*


**HEY GUYS THIS IS ANOTHER STORY FOR ALL THE PERCY JACKSON FANS :)**

PERCY POV

" They have sighted the monsters, we will fight to death if we have to, we will kill every monster or make them run. Our friends will die but we will always avenge them!" I yelled standing at the podium everyone was in armor.  
I looked at everyone making eye contact. Then I shouted," We will not give up we have more than those monsters, we are stronger than them, we are smarter, we have each other!" Everyone roared. I walked off the podium towards my sister Sammy and my girlfriend Annabeth. Chiron stood up and said, " Head to your battle stations I just got a message they are a the bottom of the hill. Fight and stay strong. Now Go!" Everyone ran off headed to their positions.

My sister took off after Leo and the Stolls they told me they had something special in mind. I guess I just have to wait and see what it was. I turned around to find Annabeth looking at me with worried eyes. "Percy if we live through this I just want you to to know that I love you." She said a tear rolling down her cheek. I pulled her into a hug kissing the top of her head. " We will live through this no matter what happens I will always love you and you know that." She broke apart from me a smile plastered on her face I couldn't help but smile. I leaned in and kisssed her full on the lips we were broken apart from an explosion at the hill.

" Go to your position Annabeth and hurry." She nodded and ran to other side of the hill. I tore up the hill running as fast as I could, uncapping Riptide I charged into battle.

ANNABETH POV

I ran towards Malcom as he was making sure everything was in place. " MALCOM THEY ARE COMING UP THE HILL EVERYONE IN POSITION NOW!" I yelled as I pulled out my dagger and put on my yankee's cap turning invisible I yelled," CHARGE!"

I took off down the side of the hill I was quickley followed by Malcom and the rest of the Athena cabin members. I charged into a hell hound jabbing at it's head I jumped onto the hell hounds back but it through me off of its back my cap flying off. It came charging at me with speed I rolled over as it ran past me I picked up my knife as it ran back at me I jumped onto going over it and landing on its back my dagger percing it the hound turned to dust and started slashing monsters again.

Malcom and I took down two furies and took off running because minatour came charging at us at top speed. Malcom and I dove opposite directions hitting the ground and rolling to our feet. The minatour turned around not fast enough as four arrows took him down and he turned to dust. I looked around to find Artemis and Thalia shooting arrows everywhere I followed at where they were aimed and watched as the monsters turned to dust.

SAMMY POV

I turned and looked at Leo then at Travis and Connor. "Ok, guys if we want this to work we have to be fast but careful." I said. I started moving the water around in the cannon and Leo molded the fire into it I trapped the fire in the water as Travis loaded greek fire gernades in to the cannon while Connor closed the cannon up so we could launch it off.

"You guys ready, on the count of three, 1-2-3. "FIRE!" We were thrown back from the cannon but our plan worked perfectly I got up and helped Leo up. "Ok, Travis start loading it up with greek fire Leo and I are going to join the fight!" I yelled over all the explosives. They nodded and Leo and I took off running down the trail that leads to the heart of the battle. Leo and I ran until we were surrounded by half-bloods and monsters. "Let's split up and kill every monster that comes in your way." Leo said then pulled me into a kiss he pulled apart and ran off. I was dazed for a moment I knew we liked each other but I didn't think he would just kiss me. But I smiled at the thought and took off running.

I was running whaen I herd two voices I thought I would never hear again. I turned around to find the two giants Otis and Ephialtes making there way to me. "You have got to be kidding me." I said under my breath. But a thought came to me since the last time they died we dont need a god to kill them. I let out a sigh of relief but I got in my fighting stance pulling midnight (two-sided sword) off my back. I held it in front of me when something told me to look right. Of course I was to late to see a ball of fire headed towards me I thought it was the end of me but someone pulled me to the ground the flame passing over me fast. It hit two scorpions running after one of the Herm's kids. I got to me my feet to fine Tyson stand up beside me.

"Thanks Tyson I thought I was a gonner." He nodded his head and ran of slicing every monster in his ways. "Crap, I wish I could forget these two were here." I said turning around. I was about to charge when I herd a scream go off not an ordinary scream but a harsh sream like nails scratching a board. I turned towards the scream and my blood went colder then ice. A soul eater was sucking the life out of Rachel but that was not the part that scrared it was that they would kill me first before anyone I was the one who killed there leader. And of course I had an idea that could get me killed or let me live.

" Come and get you little punks, you remeber me yep Sammy Jackson." Then I took off them chasing me the war started again but I kept running to my destination where I knew to kill them at.

**clifffffeeeeeeee haha**

**thanks for reading please read my other stories bye guyzz**

***mia***


End file.
